Another Cliche Project
by socrazyimsane
Summary: A project by Sikowitz pairs up Jade and Tori. They have to act out a scene where there is both love and hate. Good thing for them that's exactly how they feel right now, a month after what should have just been a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Victorious. Kind of wish I did. I would love reviews. I haven't been on this site, or really written to much, since a huge absence. I'd love to see if I still kept some sort of talent. **

"Alright class" The curly haired teacher said in front of his class, clapping his hands together until the kids where silent in their seats. "I've got a brand new assignment for you all!" he said with a broad smile on his face. "You are going to pair up and act as lovers in the midst of a fight! All actors need to know the importance of displaying true, complex emotions at the same time! And what better emotions to show at the same time then love and anger? You can change that up a small bit. By that I mean intensity. Maybe your emotions are affection and hate? Love and dislike? Love and generally being upset? You decide but the emotions must be either love and anger or a variation of such aforementioned emotions. So I've picked your partners for you to get that anger going." He said, smirking and clasping his hands together.

Only a few members of the class chuckled at his joke. However most where bent forward in their seats, eyes focused on the teacher for more information on the project and who their partners would be.

He jumped off the small stage in the front of the acting class and walked to his desk which was at the back of the room. He rummaged through tan folders until he held up a piece of paper on his left hand. In his right was half of a coconut with a straw in it. He sipped the milk from the coconut before continuing. "On this paper are the names of you and your partner. Also on the paper is the due date for the project. Read this and come back to me for what roles you will be assuming. I.e. are you a bickering couple or an angry married duo? Maybe a mother and a child?" He dropped the list back on his desk, walked to the nearest chair and sat himself down. He sipped his coconut as his students checked the list. Groans filled the room but soon the paired up students where walking over to discuss their plans.

"Sikowitz! What is this? Why the hell am I paired with Vega?" One student yelled, marching up the coconut sipping teacher. Her knee high army boots made a loud clanking as she moved, her hips swaying slightly. Her small black skirt hardly moved and her stripped stockings where black and white and hugged her legs. 'Gank.' He thought as she placed her hands on her hips when she stood in front of him. "I hate her! We can't act together!" The goth girl muttered, scowling as she talked.

"Precisely Jade! Now all you need to do is add that bit about love and you have your skit." He told her, sipping his milk. The goth replied by hitting the coconut out of his hand. "Hey! Those give me visions Jade! You know that!" He said, standing up. "Now I know you two are good actors, you can do this. Think back to when you two where Nancy and Walter. You could fake love there so do it again." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Nobody noticed the quickest of emotions that flicked across the angry teen's face. Her eyes blinked rapidly to avoid tearing up as her face once again showed her obvious anger. No remnants of the sadness and guilt that had appeared remained.

"Vega! Get over here!" Jade yelled, huffing and plopping down on the edge of the stage; farthest away from Sikowitz and the rest of the students.

The other teen frowned, rolled her eyes at Jade's bad attitude and sat next to her. She gave a small wave of her hand and she gave a small smirk as she caught Jade's eyes staring at her bronze skin. The Latina's mind shifted from her classroom in Hollywood Arts to her bedroom with Jade on top of her as the goth's hands where up her shirt and their mouths where pressed together. She shivered at the thought. It had been made clear it would only be a one time thing.

"So, Jade, what are we going to be?" She asked, moving a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her bronze ear.

"Huh?" Jade asked, her own thoughts directed back to that night. And it had only taken a few seconds of looking at the girl's hand!

"The skit? What are our characters going to be?" The girl asked, tucking the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth. The beginnings of a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I knew that Tori. God." She muttered, rolling her blue eyes. Tori pouted. Damn, Jade thought, Tori was really cute biting her lip. She wanted to bite it again. The sweetness of the night rushed back to her then and the dark green boy shorts she had on dampened.

"Ok, well then what are we?" Tori asked, remember how Jade's hands felt against her body.

It had happened only days after Beck and Jade where over. Jade was over for comfort and Tori had just stepped out of her shower. She had been the only one home and had answered the door in nothing but a towel. She had taken a few minutes to get dressed but the clothes had quickly came off.

Jade frowned, the memories of her mouth flowing over Tori's body dancing in her mind. She had thought of Tori every night after that laying in her bed. Sometimes even in the shower. Or in class. Or driving. She thought of her a lot. But she had been the one to swear it wouldn't happen again. She had been depressed over a break up and was horny and had witnessed Tori almost naked.

Jade couldn't think straight. Her mind wasn't anywhere close to being on the skit. No, her mind was reviewing her night with the girl she hated. Or thought she did. No, she hated the preppy girl, right? Her throat was burning now remembering the tastes of Tori's juices running down her throat. Her fingers clenched around the memory of Tori's breasts. Her toes curled in her large black boots at the memory or feeling Tori orgasm under her. Her boy shorts got damper.

"Um, hello? Jade? Earth to Jade." Tori said, knocking her fist softly on the black haired girl's skull. "What are we?" The thoughts of the night where now gone and she wondered what Jade was thinking. She, semi, hoped that it was that night. After all the Latina had thought of Jade, in a sexual way, almsot everyday since then.

'What are we?'

The question hung in the air and the goth girl almost choked. God, what the fuck was happening to her?

"I have to pee." Jade muttered before leaving the class in a huff. She left Tori watching the girl's rear shake as she moved and wondering how Jade managed to make that statement into an angry curse.

"Ok then." The girl said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "That was strange." Tori didn't know if she was talking about Jade's attitude or that night almost a month ago.


	2. Chapter 2

They where in her room. Again. The heels of Jade's boots rubbed small circles into Tori's purple carpet. Jade's chest hurt looking at the same sheets and blankets she had came on, had made Tori come on, and was currently sitting on. They where supposed to be discussing what the relationship there characters had but, as of yet, only 'Hello' had been exchanged between the teens.

"Umm...so..." Tori said, sitting cross legged on her bed, picking at a loose purple thread. Her bottom lip was tucked in her mouth now.

"What?" Jade snapped at the girl, crossing her arms over her black shirt.

"Hey, no need for that." Tori mumbled quietly.

How where they supposed to act? One night stands work because you will never see that person again. But this was different. They had sex. God, they had hot, passionate (Even though Jade would have denied it if that had been brought up), hardcore sex! And now they where supposed to act like nothing happened?

It didn't take long for their thoughts to drift towards that night. It started with just visuals, which where shaken away. Then the barest memory of a touch or sound. Then they where watching the scenes play out like audience members at a movie. But that was all easy to ignore. If that had been it, just memories, they could have moved on with their lives. But no, that wasn't it.

Bubbling emotions sprang up. Like hot bubbles of lava jumping up and stinging them. Each second resulted in the sharp hot burn of the hot feeling. Embarrassment of being seen almost naked. Fear of what was going on. Joy of being touched. The pleasure of orgasms. And, against all hope, the tiniest bubble was the strongest. The most difficult to deal with. The tiniest bubble was love. Not love like the love from dating somebody for years. Or the love from a mother to a child. But that awkward stage of love that could almost be called lust. Because both girls where holding themselves in check from ripping off clothes and doing it all again. But it had been promised it wouldn't happen and they wouldn't let it.

"Shut up Vega. I don't want to hear you talk." Jade growled, looking down at the heel of her boot grind into the girl's carpet.

"This is my house!" Tori shot back, throwing up her hands.

"Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance at the rebuttal of her command.

"Why are you so rude?" Tori asked, frowning. Now her bottom lip was out. Damn.

"Why are you still talking?" Was the snarky reply.

"If you don't like me talking do something about it!" Tori shot back. She had meant leave. She had meant to say 'like leave!'. That's what she told herself. Maybe she actually wanted Jade to read something into her sentence.

The goth reached over and crushed her lips against the Latina.

Tori gave a high pitched gasp.

"Shut up." Jade growled, scooting on top of Tori's lap and pressing her mouth against the Latina again.

"Do you like any of the sounds I make?" Tori whined, kissing Jade back, their tongues now meeting and dancing with each other.

Jade responded by pushing two fingers against the crotch of Tori's jeans resulting in a loud moan from the budding performer. "I like that sound." Jade grinned. She took a look at the closed door before leaning back and taking off her boots and socks. Her toenails where painted a glossy blue to match her highlights.

It was needless to say but neither girls decided to remember about what they said the last time this happened.

Tori was the first to be naked. Just like last time. And just like last time Jade was still in her dark green bra and boy shorts. Tori didn't ask if she thought it would happen again. She was almost afraid of the answer.

"Can I be on top this time?" Tori asked, grinning as she bit her lip as Jade kissed her neck and teased her center with her fingers.

"No." Jade said, biting down on Tori's neck. The Latina bucked from the bite (that resulted in a hickey).

Tori felt the other girl's cold fingers skim across her nipples and breasts before pressing down and cupping each bronze orb of flesh. "These...are fun." Jade purred, licking one of Tori's nipples before biting down on that.

Tori's own hands skimmed up and down Jade's pale sides before they rested on the firmness that was Jade's ass. Tori's was firmer and much more enjoyable to spank. They had only briefly tried that out. Tori gripped each cheek roughly as Jade crushed their lips together. Her tongue was powerful and beat Tori's down into submission so that the goth could explore Tori's mouth, each second filled with Jade's tongue traveling over teeth, gums, lips, and claiming ownership of the girl's mouth. And this was how it was the last time as well.

The heat from their passion hit against each other in waves, sparking and exploding with each touch. Their moans where loud and bounced around her room. Luckily nobody was here. Again. Like last time. Tori moaned in pleasure as she felt an orgasm build up in her while Jade's fingers pushed into her and her thumb massaged her clit. Tori grunted as Jade pumped her slender fingers inside Tori and the goth grinned, nipping on each of Tori's nipples.

"J-jade!" Tori yelled, crying out in pleasure as she felt her orgasm release and fly out of her. Waves of pleasure bounced and flowed through her. She laid there shaking and gasping as Jade moaned in pleasure. She slipped out of her underwear, now very damp, before also coming on Tori's legs. Just like last time.

"Oh god, Tori." Jade breathed slowly, laying next to the brown haired girl. Her arm laid across Tori's bare stomach. Not like last time. This was new.

"What are we?" Tori asked, her voice hardly audible.

There was that question again.

"I dunno. Maybe dating." Jade mumbled before, in a moment very un-Jade like buried her face in Tori's shoulder, her dark hair laying out over Tori's breasts before she fell asleep passing basically passing out after sex had happened last time. But she slept for a few seconds before her body and woken itself up, got dressed, and left the house after swearing it wouldn't happen again. Now she just slept.

'Maybe dating'.

That made Tori smile bashfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still not owning anything of great value here people. Don't own the show. Wish I did sort of. Reviews make my day bright. :D I'll give you a huuuugggg~**

Jade sat, with her right leg over her left knee, in front of Tori in the Latina's living room. Her mouth was turned into a deep frown and she was shooting daggers at Tori.

The Vega girl, however, was blushing and looking at the floor. It was to hard to look at Jade and not remember the greatness that was last night. A night that contained something that shouldn't have happened again.

The silence between the two teenagers was so thick it was pushing against their bodies and was so forbidding neither dared to speak.

However the silence was broken when Tori could no longer stand the silence. "I'm sorry!" She said, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. Her eyes where now pointed at the goth girl in front of her. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Kind of." Jade chuckled, her trademark smirk gracing her features. It made Tori feel bad about snapping at Jade and made her heart beat faster.

Tori crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We have to talk about this."

"No we don't. Because it will never happen again." Jade responded, with a tone that reeked of confidence.

"I strangely recall you saying that the last time this happened." Tori rolled her eyes.

"You can't copy my attitude Vega!" Jade yelled. "You're supposed to be the good girl who's so nice I want to vomit and I'm the mean sarcastic bitch. You don't get to be sarcastic and coy." She said, sitting so she was bent forward.

Tori rolled her eyes again. "Jade, I'm being serious!" She whined.

"Me to! You can't break character!" Jade replied.

"We aren't acting! This isn't Sikowitz skit!" Tori shot back, standing up and taking a singly step towards Jade. The goth stood up in response.

"Don't try to be mean Vega, it's not you. I'm the mean one, remember? That's why I get to be on top." Jade smirked again, arms crossed and hip out to one side.

Tori blushed, looking at the ground. Her body tingled as the feelings of last night returned to greet them. She rubbed a hand against the hickey on her next.

"Don't you mean were?" Tori mumbled her question.

Now it was Jade's turn for the slightest of pink to creep to her cheeks. Now it was even more awkward. Vega should of left it alone. "Yeah, that's what I meant." She muttered, running a hand through her black hair. "That's why I got to be on top." She corrected herself. "But you still treat me to food." She said, smirking again. That damn smirk made Tori want to go over to Jade and kiss her mouth.

But they couldn't do that now. No, now it was really over. Supposedly. It had to be over though. It wouldn't work out after all. Jade hated Tori. Tori could hardly convince herself that they were friends. Their reputations would be over. It would be social suicide. Even at their liberal school for the arts it would be social suicide. Only one kid was gay there and nobody knew his name. They couldn't let that happen if they wanted to be famous.

Tori knew, somewhere she knew, that it was only the threat of a bad reputation (No, she wasn't humming the song) that stopped them. That month between the times they had sex had been filled with constant thoughts of Jade. Some just innocent thoughts...other times she was glad she had her door locked and loud music on.

"Jaaadddeee!" Tori whined, slapping her palm to her forehead. "Don't joke about this! You said it couldn't happen again! It did!" She said, anger bubbling up and pushing past those weird lusty feelings for Jade; at least for the moment anyways. "I'm being serious. I don't know about you but I guess, because we did it again just now, that you've had the same feelings I did! You know what I felt? I missed you each day. I wanted you each day. I wanted to hold you. And hug you. And kiss you. And touch you. But I couldn't because we swore it wouldn't happen again. And that hurt!" The Latina girl seethed, her voice slightly raised.

Behind her flurry of words was a sob threatening to break free. One that caused her words to come out slow so Tori didn't break out into sobs. "And every time I saw you with Beck? That hurt. And when you caught my eye and then kissed him that hurt even more. That hurt." Tori muttered the last part, her words week and filled with sadness. Her feelings where all bubbly and pushing against her. Anger had won seconds ago but now Sadness and Guilt threatened to explode out of her.

"Don't bring my boyfriend into this! What we did was just sex Vega! We just screwed each other! That was it! That _is_ it, alright? We fucked and now it's over. For good! I mean it this time." The goth girl barked, standing up with her arms raised in a flurry of agitation. They came to a rest at her hips she she looked menacing. "This...thing...we had Vega is over. Ok? No more, got it?" She snapped.

This managed to do two things to Tori; Upset her further and make her wish that they could go back in time, a few hours ago, to that moment where Jade had her head buried into Tori's shoulder and her hair was spread across the Latina's bronze breasts. That moment when Jade has mentioned being girlfriends. If only for this skit it would be perfect.

The skit. The reason that Jade was even here.

Both teens remained in silence for five minutes. Five minutes that dragged on, seemingly, forever. It stretched and patted at them, caressing them. It screwed with them to' making the look in the others directions. Tori began to nervously tap her fingers against her dark blue skinny jeans. She tried to breathe but the air was to hot. It was smothered by their silence and weighed to much to go down Tori's throat resulting in a few coughs and gags.

Jade's face remained passive but on the inside she was burning with emotion. She had to end this. Now. She had to nip it in the bud before it bloomed. And she could see the budding petals. Petals that where so beautiful and large. Petals that would release toxic poisons and kill every other plant around it. Something angry and deceitful and that's what their relationship was. That's what it had to be! Jade couldn't hide behind Beck anymore but, it had only been a month. Maybe a bit more then that. She could claim she wasn't ready. But she couldn't deny, not really, that she had the same feelings for Tori. She had thought about her the entire time since that night.

"Jade...we have to deal with that skit." Tori muttered, looking at the ground, trying to talk straight.

"I know that Tori!" The goth snapped. Tori flinched but didn't respond. "I guess there's only one thing for us to do." She muttered. "I guess we're dating." She mumbled. Tori let a smile grace her lips. "In the skit Vega! We mean nothing to each other in real life." She said. However it wasn't said with the same venom as before.

Girlfriends with Tori Vega? The annoying new girl? Or would she be girlfriends with Tori Vega, that hot Latina girl she had already screwed twice? The heat in the room was to much suddenly and Jade's chest was pounding. She had to leave. "Thanks." She said as she stood up to leave. "I'll text you or something." She mumbled.

"Thanks for what?" Tori asked the goth girl...her girlfriend. Only for the skit though. They meant nothing to each other.

Jade sauntered to the door and turned to the girl with a playful grin. God, why did this girl make her so damn bipolar? "For cleaning my underwear." She said before she slipped out from Tori's house and leaving the Latina fantasizing bout dating Jade West in real life.

**A/N: I'm tired when I wrote this so, hopefully, later, i'll be able to expand on the feelings of our tormented girls. Next chapter I promise will contain most of the rest of the cast! :D I'll ignore my homework and studying if I get lots of reviews. :3 **

**P.S.: If you favorite or alert to my story I would LOVE to know why in a review. ;3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing!**

Tori was grumbling into her salad, crushing a piece of lettuce with her fork and ripping it to shreds. Her scowl spoke volumes to her friends. And the dark haired goth only felt slightly guilty about it. But Jade's features remained intact and she calmly ate her salad.

"Hey, uh, Tori..." Andre started, his dark mahogany skin glowing in the sun, looking at his concered friend. The dark-skinned singer/songwriter was obviously concerned for his friend. He cared for her, a lot. He knew she didn't return the feelings but he didn't really mind. Being her friend was good enough for him and he hated seeing her upset. "I mean, I guess, if whoever that piece of lettuce was in a past life to be reincarnated a piece of lettuce must be bad enough. I don't think you need to rip it up and make it feel bad. I think Karma sort of took care of that." He said, smirking.

The singer and actress grumbled, pushed her salad in front of her and laid her head on the table. Her heart felt like crap. She felt like crap. She was pretty sure she was physically ill from the harsh words of her goth 'lover'.

'We mean nothing to each other in real life.'

'We fucked and now it's over.'

'We mean _nothing_ to each other...'

The words spun around her head and bounced around, jumbling into a large mess that crashed, spun, and clanged inside her skull. "Andre..." She whined, briefly hugging her piano-playing friend.

"I want a hug." Cat said in a sing song voice from the left of Tori. It earned a giggle from the depressed Latina and she hugged her redheaded actress friend.

"Do we need a meeting in the closet?" Andre asked innocently.

Oh god. The closet. Coming out of the closet. Homosexuality. Gay. Lesbian. Was Tori Vega a lesbian? No, she didn't think so, she liked boys. Even though two of them had been cheating jerks she had liked them before that. But with Jade it was different. Her heart pounded faster. Her thoughts never truly left their nights together.

Tori couldn't deal with anything involving a closet right now. "No, I just, ugh. This dumb project with Sikowitz is getting to me. Me and Jade hardly have anything ready and he still wants to know what our relationship is going to be!" She groaned, resting her head against Cat's shoulder and stretching out her legs over Andre's lap. In turn each friend comfortingly put a hand on their depressed friend's body; Cat placed a hand on Tori's shoulder and Andre placed one on her knee.

"It will get better Tori. Don't worry. The project will be done in no time and everything will be great." Andre said reassuringly and grinned.

Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it will be all better and instead of beating up lettuce you'll be skipping with unicorns on rainbows." She giggled. "Can I come?" She asked, apparently serious.

Tori suppressed a groan. Rainbows? Really? Another gay reference? Thanks guys. She thought to herself bitterly but nodded. "Of course." She forced a giggled and hugged Cat tighter.

All the while the Goth sat across from them with a scowl. Robbie, the damn loser, was sitting with Beck a few tables away with some new friends of his. All girls. A pang of jealousy ran through her.

Dammit.

Damn him for dumping her. It made her face her feelings for the Latina.

Jade watched with an impassive expression now as Tori's friends fretted about her: helped her. Cared for her. Touched her. Damn them. Dammit it all. Inside Jade wanted to burst; why couldn't she have that? She wanted to be the one touching Tori! She wanted to hold her hand, touch her shoulder, whisper words of comfort into the younger Vega's ear ( tell no one), and then find those people causing her problems and shove her scissors into their throats and watch them bleed slowly! Her impassive expression cracked and her lips turned down into the smallest of frowns. Damn them. "Wanna go to the closet and talk?" one of them asked her. Jade frowned further. She didn't want them to leave. She wanted to talk to Tori. She wanted to sort out her problem. A violent pang of guilt swept through her and smashed against her ribcage in time with her heart. She clenched her teeth and stabbed at her salad. She used her fork to rip apart the leaves of lettuce in her salad. The goth did let a small smile pop up when Tori refused however but her jealousy emerged when Cat and Andre touched her. Ugh. Dammit. She wanted to hold the Latina's hand. She wanted to do a lot more then that. But, she knew, it was her fault they couldn't. She wouldn't let them. She'd suffer this emotional turmoil before she had sex with Tori again. She had given in to one girl before, had admitted about that girl once...her relationship still hadn't gotten better with her parents but they did appreciate Beck being over so often. Beck. Dammit. Her throat clenched and her eyes watered gently before she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry in front of Tori and her foolish friends. Well, it's not like she didn't like Cat, they where friends, good friends actually, but she was to jealous at the moment to think of anybody as a friend. Her fingers closed around her fork tighter and her knuckles turned white. She growled as Tori closed her eyes and enjoyed her friends. 'Screw this.' she thought to herself, her frown deepened and nobody noticed. The guilt that pounded inner chest was replaced by an empty, hollow, feeling. She wanted Tori to notice her. She wanted Tori to love her. Dammit. Jade knew she shouldn't be thinking these things. She should be sending these feelings to the bottom of her empty heart and never think of them again. But...she couldn't. Something inside her desperately wanted Tori Vega and Jade West didn't like it. The goth could no longer watch as Cat and Andre petted her, whispered words of comfort and moral boosting phrases to her, and calmed her down. Helping her get over her problem. They where helping Tori get over Jade. Jade didn't want Tori to get over her. She wanted Tori to suffer along with her. But the most of all? She wanted to kiss Tori right the hell now.

Dammit she wanted to kiss Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Tori and Jade still hadn't talked. They hardly looked at each other. Though, in those days, when eye contact was made, it was broken quickly. The strain of the mixed emotions of guilt, pleasure, jealousy, sadness, and anger, weighing on their minds.

Sikowitz stood in front of the class, a coconut in his hand, and the straw in his mouth. He wriggled his bare toes as he sucked on the milk. The classroom full of students groaned; he had said he needed to make an announcement five minutes ago. Normally Jade would have snapped at him but she was sitting in the back of the room, sunk down in her seat, and eyes downcast. Nobody wanted to approach Jade when she wasn't in a good mood but when she was upset...well the idea of having a pair of scissors shoved in their throats wasn't appealing.

"Alright kiddo's" he started, setting his coconut next to him on the stage. "I am going to have you all practice your skits in front of the class. If you're not done, don't worry. It can double as an improv exercise!" Sikowitz chuckled, clapping his hands. He grabbed his coconut and moved to a chair in the front row where he had earlier placed a clipboard with a grading sheet and a pen. "Volunteers?"

Nobody moved. Even though they where budding performers nobody likes going first in front of their class.

The teacher sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll pick from my hat!" He announced, jumped back onto the stage, grabbed his hat, and rummaged around in it before he withdrew a small piece of paper. "Alright, first off, everybody get with your partner to discuss anything you need. I've changed my mind, everyone will go!" He chuckled. The class groaned. "Sush!" He yelled as the students got together in their groups.

Tori moved slowly across the room. She tucked her bottom lip into her mouth and hand one hand resting comfortingly on her elbow. Her feet trudged across the ground as she sat next to Jade. Neither looked in each other's eye.

The class was now ablaze with chatter but they stayed silent.

Tori fidgeted, casting a look at the girl next to her. Inches away. Her bare milky white legs shown in all their beauty from under her short black skirt. Her midriff was bare and what was supposed t be a shirt hugged her chest and was decorated with chains in her usual color of black. Her fingers where covered in fishnet gloves that extended to her second knuckle. She was amazing, even though her eyes screamed rage, fire, sadness, and brimstone. Tori didn't like to see those emotions in those green orbs. She couldn't stop herself from caring for the girl that was supposed to hate her.

Neither noticed as Cat and her partner where selected to go up first. Nether noticed the great performance Cat put on or the mediocre performance of the boy she was with. However they noticed that the other girl kept taking peeks at her legs.

Tori's legs where wrapped in tight blue denim fabric. Her midriff was appropriately covered in a nice magenta blouse though the she could claim ownership to a generous 'V' shaped dip.

As Cat and her partner settled into their seats Sikowitz picked the group next to them. Tori gulped. They had nothing planned. She bent over sideways, towards Jade's ear, and whispered gently. She was unaware of the effect her soft flashes of hot air had on the goth. "Jade...what are we gonna do?" She asked. She only noticed the slightest shiver in the girl.

"I don't know. I guess we'll wing it. Improv, remember?" Jade asked, none to gently.

Tori gulped and looked at the floor.

Jade's guilt came roaring back and slammed into her chest. She gulped. She did feel bad.

She mentally shook herself. She couldn't like Tori like she had her first (and last) girlfriend. That had ended in disaster. They no longer talked, in fact Jade had no idea where she lived, and the West parents still hardly talked to Jade because of it. She almost got kicked out of the house. And the only reason she didn't, still wasn't, getting crap from kids at school was because they valued their lives.

However Tori was like a little field mouse while Jade was a big bad tiger. They would pound into Tori, rip her apart and spit her out. Jade wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen. And the only, one hundred percent way for her to make sure it didn't happen was not to enter into a relationship with the girl. It was best everybody thought they hated each other. Life would remain okay for Tori while Jade suffered. And she was okay with that.

As long was Tori was happy it was okay...

However the Latina was not happy. She was bursting on the inside. She felt terrible. Jade, the object of her affection, was sitting next to her, showing so much skin, and Tori couldn't see the rest of what Jade wasn't showing.

Tori frowned, looking at Jade through the corner of her eye. The goth had her eyes fixed on the stage. She wasn't even bothering to look at her anymore. She sucked in a harsh breath through her nostrils. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hit Jade. She wanted to kiss Jade. She wanted to make love to Jade but sometimes, like now when Jade wasn't even paying her any attention, she wanted to strangle her.

The teen's head popped up when her name was called and she looked at Jade with a soft smile. Jade had said her name! For what?

The goth stood up and walked away and Tori followed her. She didn't care where they' were going...until she found herself on the front of the stage and looking out at her classmates.

'Oh shit.' she thought to herself. She flashed a quick look at Jade but the goth girl didn't respond.

"Alright girls, let's start!" Sikowitz said from his seat. Tori stood frozen. Crap. What was she supposed to do? How did she start this.

And, in an act so brave, Jade spoke first. And she spoke what was on her mind. After all, the class would think its part of the skit.

"We can't be together anymore Heather. It just isn't working. I'm..sorry." Jade manage to mumble, one hand reaching up to gently touch Tori's shoulder. The Latina backed up.

She almost said 'Jade' but managed to stop herself. "Jasmine, what...what do you mean? I thought...I mean...it just started...and...and..." her words came out chocked by a sob; she couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"It never started! We had that...thing...what we did was nothing!" 'Jasmine' replied, Jade's anger, guilt, and sadness welling up to reach out and stun the class.

They where equally stunned by the sadness, the obvious love, 'Heather' portrayed. "What do you mean? You can't just blow me off like that! What we had was special!" Heather retorted, tears welling up to meet her cheeks. Her anger bubbled up and threatened to explode from under her bronze skin.

"Special? Is that what everyone says about a dumb one night stand?" Jasmine chuckled rudely. Her disgust was apparent.

"No! You can't say that Jasmine! It wasn't just once! We did it so many times. You can't deny that it wasn't special! And you came to me!" Heather yelled back, her anger reaching its surface. "You can't just throw me to the curb!"

" Why can't I? We have nothing between us!" Jasmine yelled though her face portrayed her sadness. Her guilt. Now it was obvious that both parties loved each other though this anger, this hate, between them was separating them. It was breathtaking.

"B-because...because I...we..." Heather chocked out, gulping and breathing in bursts of to thick air. Her tears stung her cheeks as they began to pool down them.

"No, don't do that." Jasmine ordered, stepping forward to embrace the girl and kissing her cheeks. "Don't cry. It will be okay." She whispered gently.

Heather almost melted into the touch of the other girl though jumped back at the last second. "You can't tell me not to cry! You bitch! We had something! There was something there!" Heather yelled, her hands now on her hips.

Jasmine took a step back. "Don't lie to yourself." She muttered, looking sideways and at the audience.

"What I'm feeling isn't a lie!" Heather yelled, her hands cupping Jasmine's shoulders.

"I...I'm not good for you. We aren't good for each other." she mumbled.

"I don't care if you're not good for me! I want you! I need you Jasmine!" Heather chocked, looking into the green eyes of the girl in front of her. Then, that second, they knew they where both speaking from the heart.

"But..I'd hurt you. People wouldn't accept us." Jasmine replied.

"I care for you to much for anybody else's damn opinion to matter!"

"You don't care for me enough!" The dark haired goth yelled, her eyes turning into slits. She had to make sure that Tori knew that. It was just some sort of damn crush.

"I do to! I love you!" Heather yelled, sobbing, and kissed Jasmine.

Their lips mashed together, breaking the silence, the awkwardness that had plagued them for a few days. Their tongues met in a fiery embrace and their lips crackled with electricity. The same electricity made their stomachs hot and clench. Their necks tightened. Their hands wrapped around each other's waists and they both gasped as they broke apart for air.

The class was in silence. Even Sikowitz had shut up. His coconut was next to him and he wasn't even using his pen anymore. Everyone was gaping at them. "Holy shit." one guy muttered from the back. Nobody knew who it was.

Then, from somewhere in the middle, Cat stood up and clapped. Followed by Andre. And Robbie. Beck didn't move but by then almost everyone else was standing up and clapping. Sikowits still hadn't said a word.

Jade stood, smirking like she owned the world. However her heart was slamming in her chest and her palms where sweating. Tori loved her. Jade knew the Latina hadn't been acting. That whole thing had been from the heart.

But what did Jade feel?

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you for all the great reviews and for everybody who's favoriting or alerting to my story. :D You make me so happy! But I really want to get fifteen comments before I upload the next chapter (Which, at the moment, is half-way done). So, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys and girls! Thanks for the lovely reviews. :D You make me happy. :D

Tori gulped, staring at her classmates. She sucked in a ragged breath and her hands shook. But then Jade grabbed one of her trembling hands and for a second she was happy. Then she led her into a simple bow before she departed from the stage in quick strides to the back of the room. Tori was left floundering and she quickly got off stage.

Her knees where trembling, her hands where still shaking, and her breath was coming in gasps as she made her way to the back row of seats. Her intent had been sitting next to Jade, as calmly as possible but when she was moving to sit down next to her the black haired goth had the slightest of smile on her face and Tori couldn't deal with that.

It's not that she didn't want Jade to be happy: she did. But how could Jade be happy after Tori had professed all her feelings for Jade, had kissed her, in front of the class? No, she couldn't deal with that when all her inner feelings had been thrown on stage. She changed direction and headed to leave. "I need….I need a break Sikowits." She mumbled before she pushed open the door. She couldn't stop a sob from breaking through her lips.

Jade, on the stage, had also shown the class what she thought. She wanted to let Tori stay happy.

So to do that Jade couldn't have her.

Inside she was shaking, hardly believing what they had done, but she wouldn't show anybody. She couldn't or else the school would dig into her and kill her. She be a field mouse like Tori…and Jade was content with staying a tiger.

But even a tiger could feel for a mouse, right? Who cared how weird it was? Jade thought it was okay. She was beginning to accept her feelings...almost.

Jade felt terrible that the girl she had feelings for was crying, or at least going to, because of what she had done to her. Said to her. Because Jade treated her terribly. If only Tori understood her reasoning. But if she told her Tori would try and overcome that and be her girlfriend. And that would get Tori hurt. Jade grumbled. She didn't want that.

As Jade was thinking about what how her life was going to suck (She really did like that Vega girl) she saw a flash of red. Cat was standing up, biting her knuckle, and looking at their teacher before she moved to the door. "I better go see if she's okay." She said. "Do you want to help Andre?" She asked and the dark skinned teen stood up to walk with her.

"Yeah, I didn't...uh...that was intense." He mumbled and walked behind the girl as they moved towards the door.

Jade's chest hurt. No. She couldn't let them help Tori. Jade had caused the problem. She should solve it. That probably meant she would have to end it. But...she was almost wishing Tori would refuse that decision. But, either way, she'd be the one talking to Tori. "Sit the fuck down." She barked, standing up and strutting over to the people that where, in a way, fighting her for Tori's affection. And Tori was hers. Even if she couldn't actually have the Latina she would make sure these two posers (Even though Cat was a good friend, actually her best once upon a time) didn't win that spot for number one.

"Hey! We're friends with Tori Jade! You aren't." Andre snapped. As if Jade would hurt her.

"Shut up." Jade retorted, pushing Andre's chest and making him fall into a chair. Cat gasped.

"That wasn't very nice Jade." The redhead mumbled quietly, looking at the floor.

"No duh." The goth smirked and walked out the door as Sikowitz tried to control his class while they rushed around Cat and Andre.

The door closed to Sikowitz class and she struggled to keep in a sob. Why did she hurt so much?

Jade looked around the hallways; empty except a couple making out near the bubbler. She shivered, thinking that would be a good spot to kiss Tori. Damn, she was thinking like they would date. She couldn't though.

Dammit.

Where was Tori? She moved down the hallway and didn't see her….hadn't, at lunch the other day, somebody mentioned something about the closet? She made her way down the hallways until she found the janitor's closet. She pushed it open and almost sobbed. Tori was sitting down in a corner with her knees pulled to her forehead and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Tori….." Jade muttered. "I….uh…." Saying sorry sucked and she wasn't good at it. "Fuck that, stand up Vega." The girl spat out sourly.

The surprise of the vulgar comment made the Latina stand up. Dried tears stained her bronze cheeks. Jade's chest swelled with guilt and she stepped forward. She kissed Tori, the goth's lips trying to express all her feelings through a single kiss.

"What the hell, Jade! You can't do that!" Tori yelled, her voice covered by her obvious sadness. It even made her shoulders sag. "You can't kiss me and then tell me we don't have anything Jade!" She continued though she didn't move from Jade's hold. "Im sick of this….this…playing around! I didn't lie when I said I…..uh…love you." She mumbled.

Jade blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Tori." She admitted…that was easier then she thought. Strange. "But you don't get it…..you don't…understand we're I am coming from."

Tori looked up at the goth with a surprised look. An apology was a surprise. Jade had to mean it. "Then explain it to me Jade. What don't I get?"

Jade took in a deep breath. It was almost like she had repressed the memories. She hadn't talked about Clarice since they had broken up. It seemed like twenty years had passed. "This…..it's hard to, like, tell you Tori. It's hard to tell anybody."

Tori bit her lip. Jade was opening up to her? Wow. That was strange. This was big then. She threaded her fingers through one of Jade's hands. The goth smirked slightly. "You can tell me Jade."

Jade gulped, frowning. She didn't open up to anyone. She never told anybody anything. Even Beck had hardly knew anything to important about her. And here she was going to tell a girl who was hardly her friend, something that was hurting her. Something that had cut deep into the mighty monster of Jade West.

"Fine. This is why we can't be together Tori..." Jade started, her frown lessening in intensity when she noticed Tori was still standing next to her, holding her hand. They sat down and Jade began to tell her story.

Three and a half years ago, before she had began dating Beck, Jade had questioned her sexuality. She hooked up with a girl named Clarice. The girl, who was a head smaller with ivory skin and golden blond hair, had been totally okay with Jade still questioning her sexuality. She was glad to help the girl with figuring out her feelings. And they had lasted for six months. Jade hadnt thought of that time often until now. And she missed it. It was the happiest she had ever been. At least, in the beginning.

They had dated in secret for two months before Jade told her friends. She lost many of them. Cat still hung around but she had seemingly forgotten that Jade had dated Clarice. She told her family a week later, after getting over the sadness of loosing friends. They had yelled. Her mom had slapped her. Jade had cried for two days after that. She lost her computer, her MP3, her phone and TV privileges for a month. Her door was taken off her room and Clarice was forbidden to come over. Her parents hadn't talked to her for a full two weeks after that. And when they did they gave her dirty looks.

School life was also terrible. She was called names, constantly, like 'faggot, 'dyke' 'lesbo' and even things like 'whore' 'slut' and one mean child had condemned her to hell.

The only positive was Clarice and, eventually, she helped Jade get over her pain and sorrow. And then...and then Clarice's brother got out of prison. Her mom, who she had been living with, was supportive of Clarice's sexuality but her older brother hadn't been. He made her home life terrible. And when the time came for their sixth month anniversary, he had convinced Clarice to dump Jade. And, two weeks later, her first girlfriend had committed suicide.

Her world fell apart. Without Clarice Jade had lost her happiness...children at school had picked up on it and they returned to bully her with a vengeance. It had been terrible and, twice, Jade had thought about ending it and joining Clarice.

Jade sucked in a ragged breath and continued her story.

She was bullied, horribly, like she said. She hit her breaking point one day and beat the crap out of a girl teasing her. And from then on she became the horrid goth girl she was. And she started dating Beck...and now she was falling for Tori. Jade further went in to explain that she didn't want Tori to be bullied, promising she would be even at Hollywood Arts, and she didn't want them to split up because of it.

"Do you get it now Tori? That's why we can't be together. My parents would kick me out. You'd be bullied at school. If your sister found out...she'd ruin you. I think anyways. I don't even know what Beck would do. We can't be together. It would just end with us hating each other." Jade said, standing up and heading to the door. She was in shambles but she was putting her mask of disgust and indifference on while she walked to the door.

"Jade! Don't go!" Tori pleaded, quickly scrambling to get up and grab one of Jade's hands. "I don't care if I get bullied. I'm a big girl. I can take it. My sister will kill anybody that makes fun of me. That's her job, hahahaha. Well, seriously, I mean, she'd protect me. And...and I know this is sappy and everything but I've got you, right?" Tori said, a soft, though dazzling, smile on her lips. "You would protect me, right?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

Jade smirked. "Way to get sappy on me Vega." She chuckled. Her fingers squeezed around Tori's. "I don't know though." She mumbled, looking down.

Tori could now tell that Jade to needed protecting. Maybe more so then Tori. Jade was scarred, shattered. And Tori now knew it was her job to put the goth back together. "Trust me Jade. You'll be there for me and I'll be there for you. We've got each others backs." She beamed.

"God Vega, you're so damn sappy." Jade said, smiling. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like she could float away she was so happy. Tori was accepting her. Tori was ready to be with her, help her, protect her. Not that Jade West would ever admit she needed protecting. "God, Vega, fine." She grinned, leaning to kiss Tori.

She was well received and the fire that crackled between them was so strong they broke away quickly. Both teens where now panting only after one kiss. Jade shivered with anticipation and she shrugged off her shirt. Her pale skin seemed glorious even though they where in a janitors closet. Tori grinned. "Jade, you're beautiful." She said and reached behind Jade to remove her black lace bra.

"You're not so damn bad yourself." Jade grinned, removing Tori's magenta blouse and revealing her bronze flesh that it had teased her with a peek. Tori's bra came off in seconds.

Both girls grinned, relishing in the sight of their, now, half-naked girlfriend. Jade's arms wrapped around Tori's waist, traveling to her breasts to tease and tug on her nipples and cup her breasts. She eased them onto the ground, Jade on top. "Don't I get to be on top this time Jade?" Tori more whined then asked.

"Course not." Jade chuckled, unbuttoning Tori's jeans and tugging them down...to reveal no panties underneath. "Oh god, Vega. Fucking kinky." Was her husky comment. She tugged the girl's jeans down to her ankles and ran her fingers up the inner side of the Latin'a bronze leg. They both shivered while Tori gasped at the touch. It was much more intimate then the other times.

Tori blushed at Jade's comment, her body tingling as Jade touched her. God, the goth had a gift. She was already wet and they just started.

Jade's fingers plucked at Tori's rosy pink nipples, tugging softly on one to elicit a pleasured moan of pain. Jade grinned again and while Tori was moaning she kissed her, and, simultaneously teasing the entrance of Tori's womanhood before plunging in.

"Ahhh!" Tori gasped, shivering, and clenching around Jade's finger. This had happened before, Jade's finger being inside her, but Tori had never been so turned on like she was now.

Jade panted, grinning. The goth bent down, nipping at one of Tori's nipples and then trailing up in kisses to nibble on the soft bronze skin of her neck. Her panties, deep red ones, where wet. "Do me a favor?" She breathed and Tori nodded, her fingers itching. "My panties are getting all wet, take them off?" Jade asked.

The Latina's response was to grin and run both her hands up Jade's legs. The milky white flesh was astounding to touch. Her fingers felt the soft, indeed wet, fabric of Jade's underwear. Tori's fingers moved like a soft breeze over Jade's crotch and she got a shiver out of the girl. She added more pressure, feeling the wet lips of her girlfriend, before her fingers left to the waistband of Jade's panties. They eased under them and whisked them off Jade and dropped them on her shirt.

Jade's eyes twinkled and she pressed her lips harder against Tori's...and the wetness dripping from them was amazing on her tongue. Tori gasped, putting a knuckle between her mouth as to stifle a scream. Jade's tongue swished in, and around, Tori's center. It was harder for the Latina to contain her scream.

Jade moved her mouth, the Latina's juices still on her mouth, up to Tori's. She placed a lingering kiss on her mouth...right before the door opened and her ex-boyfriend walked in. "Sikowitz asked me to check up on you to. It looks like you two are getting along swell." He angrily muttered, his jealousy apparent to even Tori. It seeped from all his pores.

"Go the hell away Beck!" Jade hissed, standing up. Even in nothing but a skirt she was fierce and her anger made the boy take a step back.

"I will. And I'll tell everyone you two are lesbians. And fucking each other in school." He retorted darkly.

Dammit.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guys and girls? Thank you all so much for the nice reviews. I'll make this note again: If you favorite or alert to my story I really want a review. :3**

"Go ahead you jackass!" Jade spit at him, pushing her ex out of the closet. She, however, did fear the prospect of the whole school realizing she was dating Tori. She knew Tori would get a lot of crap but Jade wasn't, despite what she said, too worried about Tori getting hurt feelings. And even if she did, well, now Tori had Jade but she also had a lot of other friends. And she had family she could talk to. Secretly the tough Goth was afraid of being unable to handle those terrible names.

She met no resistance from him and he only chuckled. That was when the goth realized she was basically naked. "Pervert! Get the hell away! And stop staring at my damn boobs!" Jade hissed, punching his chest before turning around and slamming the door in his face. They heard him chuckle before they heard the sounds of his footfalls.

"Jesus….what an ass." She hissed, running her hand through her dark hair. "Are you okay?" Jade asked Tori, picking her up. She was angry at Beck for a lot of reasons but, chiefly, because the mood had been killed.

Correction: It was seduced down a dark alley, raped, severally beaten, and then had its throat slit.

Tori's bronze cheeks where highlighted pink and her breasts where covered by her tan arms now. "I'm okay….just….Jade….is he really going to….like….tell everybody?" Tori asked. She was okay with 'coming out' or whatever as long as she could do it on her own terms. She didn't want the rumor going around too fast. It was actually almost scary.

Jade's eyes flicked towards the ground. "Probably Tori," She admitted. But then a grin spread across her face. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens, okay?" she said. Oh god, what was she becoming? This wasn't the Jade that everybody knew. She didn't protect people. She didn't stick up for them. She especially didn't promise to take care of any lurking monsters in the shadows like she basically just had. Tori already had her turning into a sap. She was really going to make sure nobody found out about that one.

Tori grinned up at Jade and accepted her hand to help her stand up. She hugged the mostly naked girl and snuggled into her shoulder. "My hero," She giggled. Strangely the sound made Jade think back to Clarice.

"God Vega, don't be such a sap." Jade chuckled, one hand running through Tori's brown hair. "I don't wanna end up like you. Just in you." The goth grinned, giving a husky laugh as Tori tensed, but began to smirk, and blushed harder.

Tori separated from their hug to give Jade a once over. Damn Beck for interrupting them.

His interruption had been so totally unexpected, so scary, Tori had felt like she was going to pee herself. Like one time at a haunted house one Halloween. But, luckily, it hadn't happened. That would have been embarrassing.

Jade being there though, it had made the situation so much easier to deal with. And the way she tore into Beck was amazing. Tori had, however, been very surprised by the attack. She had figured that, even after a month, Jade would have been sore about Beck. One month doesn't clear away almost three years after all.

"Do you think he's telling everybody now?" Tori asked, letting Jade pull her back into a hug. She cuddled up to the girl so her brown hair tickled Jade's pale breasts.

Jade now had her chin rested on Tori's head. "Probably." She made a soft 'click' with her tongue. She probably wasn't so happy about that. And Tori was pretty sure, at least from Jade's story, that children calling her anti-gay slurs had hurt her. She grabbed one of Jade's hands and squeezed one for both their comfort. The goth smirked and squeezed back.

"Jade?" Tori asked, turning her head so her lips brushed Jade's cheek.

"Mhmm?"

Tori made a similar 'click' sound with her tongue, then bit the inner side of her bottom lip. How could she approach this? After a moment of debating she took a page from Jade's book and mentally said 'screw it'. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but…what if he tells your parents?" Tori asked, turning so she was now looking into Jade's green eyes.

The goth visibly tensed. "Oh shit. Tori. Oh shit. Shit. Dammit." Jade frowned, letting out a stream of more obscene curses. Her heart slammed against her chest, pounding out an erratic symphony. She turned away from her new girlfriend and rubbed her temples. She wiped quickly at her eyes. She resolved not to cry. Not in front of Tori.

"Jade, I'm sorry!" Tori apologized, moving behind the goth and wrapping her arms around Jade's waist.

The goth smiled, fighting back her tears. She could feel Tori's calm heart beat against her bare back and it helped to smooth down Jade's own slightly. However it still felt like her heart would burst and explode out of her chest.

"It's okay. I totally forgot about them. Shit. Ugh, dammit! Tori, what am I gonna do? If they find out they _will _kick me out! Dammit! Beck sucks!" Jade yelled, squeezing Tori's hand hard enough to turn her knuckles white however the Latina said nothing. She was there for Jade and if her girlfriend needed to have a stress moment she'd let her.

"You can live with me. My mom would love to have a new girl in the house. I think she's sort of upset with Trina gone a lot with whatever boy she's with." Tori admitted.

Even though Trina was, in her own way, protective and caring, maybe even kind, she was a tad…promiscuous.

Jade chuckled. "Thanks hun." She said before she even realized she had called Tori, her girlfriend for all of fifteen minutes, hun. God, even being around the younger Vega girl she was acting sappier. Jesus.

"Welcome babe." Tori grinned, kissing Jade's cheek. The goth grinned at this display of affection and her heart beat slowed down some.

Jade let out a sigh. She didn't know what she would do about her parents. Shed have to confront them eventually. But, more immediately, the girls had to deal with a classroom full of their peers. "We have to go to class." She said, no longer wanting to deal with her parents. She would deal with it later.

"Ok lets go." Tori smiled, tugging on Jade as she walked to the door.

"Uh…..Vega…..you're going to class naked?" Jade laughed.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" Tori squealed, blushing like a cherry and rushing to throw her clothes.

Jade chuckled, slipping back on her bra, shirt, and underwear.

"I still can't believe you didn't wear any underwear Vega. What other kinky stuff are you into?" Jade asked, grinning.

Tori blushed, her cheeks getting darker, and she slapped Jade's arm. "Sush! Don't tell anybody, okay?" She asked.

"Hahaha, don't worry Vega, it's our dirty little secret." Jade said. "But I still want to hear more of that kinky stuff you're into. I know you like some exhibitionism and a nice spanking." She laughed.

"JADE! We did that once!" The Latina cried out.

"Jeesh, don't get your panties into a tw- oh, wait, I forgot." Jade chuckled, her eyes twinkling with humor.

It was amazing how easily Tori had gotten Jade's mind off her parents.

After the girls where all ready they stepped out of the closet…holding hands. They were also incredibly close, their shoulders touching.

The class was loud, talkative, as they neared the door. However, when they walked through the door it went dead silent. Everybody was instantly quiet and looking at them. Beck got that word around quickly. The girls took their seat in the back, with Cat and Andre now waiting there for them. They smiled and Tori smiled back at them. Jade had a soft smirk on her face as well. Until somebody muttered 'fag'.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and commenting on my story! I feel loved. XD Oh, and guys and girls, I'll upload the next chapter when I hit thirty reviews. I have twenty-three now so seven more! You can do it, right? :3 **  
**And, a shout out to three of my friends if they're reading this. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys and girls (And especially you Skylar :3). I'm glad you all like it. **

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Jade hissed, anger seeping from every fiber of her being. Her green eyes where ablaze with anger. Just when it had been going so good. Her heartbeat escalated and shook within her chest.

Surprisingly, at least surprising to Tori, a girl stood up. Her hair was short and blond and she was dressed stunningly in a skirt that showed off her legs and a blouse that basically spelling 'SLUT' across her chest. "You heard me." She chuckled darkly.

Jade didn't care that there was a whole class of kids that could testify that she hit the bitch if she had decided to. She didn't care if Tori screamed when she did. The only thought passing through her mind was the months of pain she suffered through at a younger age and how, for a few minutes, life was grand until Beck ruined it and this girl was so terribly offensive. She took a step closer to the girl, who was in the middle of what was the majority of the class and her eyes where slits.

Tori wondered, briefly, why she hadn't noticed her before. Then she was more concerned with wondering if scissors could go through somebody's throat.

"You wanna say that one again?" Jade growled, her hands on her hips though they where curling and uncurling. She was pretty sure a fight would get her suspended.

"Oh, sure." The girl said, smirking. She didn't seem to be intimidated by Jade. She was apparently either new or stupid. "I called you two fags." She chuckled. "Aren't you? I heard, actually I think we all did, that you two where getting it on in the janitors closet." She was grinning darkly, her pink lips turned up slightly in the corner.

"We're dating. But it's none of your business." Tori said trying to make sure Jade didn't kill the girl. Not that it wouldn't have made Tori's day better it just would have landed her girlfriend in jail. Her cheeks where rosy red after just admitting, to a class room full of kids she was dating a girl. Her heart slammed, loudly and forcefully, against her chest.

Jade growled and the feral sound made the girl take a step back. The goth was so damn upset she could burst. She wanted to reach into her backpack and pull out a pair of scissors to stab this bitch with.

"Girls, girls, calm down." Sikowitz said. He didn't want a fight in his classroom. Though a cat fight might not be a bad idea.

"Shut up Sikowitz." Jade hissed.

" Just kick her out of class or something." Tori suggested before Jade could get herself in some serious trouble.

"Kick me out of class? I'm not a faggot like those two!" The blond girl spit back.

"Oh yes, because sexual orientation is grounds to get removed you stupid slut." Jade shot back and this time the girl, very offended, took a step towards the goth.

"Well I don't want to see any of that crap. It's f-ing gross."

"So are you, slut." Jade retorted.

"Jade! Sush." Tori muttered. She did think this (new?) girl was a terrible person she didn't want Jade to get in trouble.

"Girls! Please, stop!" Sikowitz said. "This isn't how you deal with your problems."

"I know a way to deal with their problem." This blond muttered.

"Problem? You think we have a _problem_? Fuck you!" Jade said, flipping the girl off. "We don't have a problem. You do. You're a small minded waste of oxygen!" Jade fumed.

Tori gasped, sucking in a deep breath. She was expecting some bullying, maybe "Lesbian" or "dyke" or something but did this girl really think they had a problem? Just the idea of it hurt her chest. She couldn't help but tear up.

Jade turned around when she heard Tori gasped and saw the tears stinging her eyes. "This bitch isn't worth my time." She hissed, turning away from her and picking up their bags. "I'm leaving Sikowitz." The goth said, putting her bag over her shoulder along with Tori's, she grabbed the Latina's elbow and marched out of the room, slamming the door loudly.

Cat and Andre, through the exchange, gaped like fish. They had been sure Jade was going to draw blood.

"That was mean Mikkeala ." The redheaded girl said, looking at the floor. She was upset her friend(s?) had been bullied but wasn't sure if she would be to.

"Shut up freak." She hissed.

"Yo!" Andre retorted.

Mikkeala paid him no attention however and grunted in a frustrated way. "I can't believe that dyke walked out on me! Who the hell does she thing she is?"

"She's got feelings! And she doesn't have a problem. You're the one the Mean bug bit!" Cat said, proud of herself for sticking up for her friends. "We're leaving too Sikowitz." She said, putting her bag on her shoulder. Andre quickly followed his redheaded friend. They rushed after the new couple when they were in the hallway.

Twenty minutes later they couldn't find them and, after sending texts that weren't answered, reluctantly returned to class.

Jade paced up and down the purple carpet of Tori's room. This time there wasn't an overwhelming urge to screw Tori. The urge was still there, it just wasn't as overwhelming as before. She was fighting back tears as she thought of different was to end that bitch's life.

"I'm sorry Tori." Jade muttered, running her hand through her hair. "Ugh, I can't believe that bitch!" She yelled. Once again nobody but them was in the Vega household.

The Vega girl smiled weakly. "It's okay Jade. I knew we were gonna get bullied. You warned me, remember?"

"Argh! I know Tori, I know. But, ugh, so soon! Beck should have kept his damn mouth shut!" She growled. "What the fuck is everybody's problem?" Jade asked, slumping onto Tori's bed next to her. The Latina ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair and made a soft cooeing sound. "Tori…..did you just coo to me?" She laughed, kissing he bottom of the Latina's chin.

"Hehe, see, you laughed." Tori grinned, kissing Jade's forehead.

"Thanks." Jade said, returning to her bad mood. "I fucking hate people." After a moment she added "Except you." She grinned.

"Good." Tori grinned. "Oh, and way to be sappy West." She mocked.

"Hey, I get to use your last name as a title, not the other way around." She chuckled but returned to her earlier bad mood when a question hit her. "Are you gonna tell your parents?" Jade asked. "I can be here if it's easier. Or leave when you do if that helps."

Tori grinned and took one of Jade's hands in hers. "I think I will. On Saturday afternoon. They'll be relaxed." She said and kissed Jade's forehead again. "You can be here. I want you to." She grinned.

"Okay, I will." Jade said. "I hope they don't freak out."

"I don't think they will."

"Vega?"

"Yeah, Jade-y poo?" Tori teased, smiling.

"Can I, like, stay over or something?" Jade asked. She didn't sleep over people's houses. She hardly stayed overnight at Beck's trailer. It was weird, foreign really, to ask.

"Yes! Of course hun." Tori said, kissing Jade's lips. The goth kissed back.

When she kissed her, like this; lying next to each other, comfortable, she thought of Clarice. Then she thought of their good times, and the good times she and Tori would have. Then she thought of that bitch in class. And her mood soured once more.

"Tori…why?" Jade asked, her mood swing apparent in the sadness lf her voice and the slump of her shoulders. She rested her head on Tori's lap.

"Why what?" Tori asked, worried about the sudden shift in Jade's mood.

"Why do people hate us?" Jade asked, choking out the question. She suddenly felt restricted. Like her throat was held back by all the slurs thrown her way. She felt her heart hammer her chest. She felt all the sadness from over the years press down on her body and she felt constricted. The hot sting of tears hit her. "Damn. I'm not crying." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Tori frowned. "Awww, baby, it will be okay. I promise. Together we're stronger then them. Got it?" Tori said. "I'll protect you, okay?"

Jade smiled softly. She had a protector from the world that now, in the form of one bitch, seemed to hate her? That was comforting and she smiled back. "Got it babe." She said. She liked the way that word rolled off her tongue so she said it again. "Baby. God, I love you." She grinned.

And, right then, Jade was more sure she meant those three words then she ever did before.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual biting and light bondage. If it offends you don't read this chapter.**

"So, your parents really don't mind if I stay over tonight, like, last minute?" Jade asked, propped up on one elbow and looking at Tori's eyes. It was late, around eleven thirty but they still had the light on.

"Nope." Tori grinned. "My mom doesn't care that I invite people over. She just prefers more of a warning next time." She chuckled. She traced a small circle on Jade's bare stomach.

The goth only had on her bra (for now), a pair of Tori's panties (the darkest purple she had) and a pair of navy sweatpants. She looked gorgeous.

"A warning?" Jade grinned. "Am I _dangerous_?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and moving so she straddled the Latina's stomach. She licked her lips and, along with the glint in her eyes, she looked like a cat on the prowl. She looked hot.

"Mhmm." Tori grinned, her hands now resting on Jade's hips. "Maybe only to my sleep." She replied huskily.

"That's what I was aiming for." Jade chuckled and reached over Tori's head to flick off the lights.

Jade didn't need to see Tori under the bright light to know what she had on. The goth had already memorized it. Her bronze skin was clothed in a thin white t-shirt and her nipples poked through, erect. She had on no bra or panties under her light green flannel pajamas.

"Make sure not to scream." Jade whispered in Tori's ear before she moved her mouth to nibble on the bronze skin of her earlobe. It elicited a groan from the Latina who's hands moved up Jade's sides to grope around her bra. "Tsk, tsk tsk. I didn't say you could touch me there Tori." Jade whispered sexily.

Tori shivered as Jade's teeth sunk into her earlobe and tugged, then shivered some more when Jade talked.

"Have any scarves or something lying around?" Jade asked and Tori pointed to a small drawer in her bureau. Jade slid off her, opened it, and grabbed four of them. They all felt smooth, more like decoration then an actual scarf. One was a dark blue, another a bright purple, yet a third a dark violet, and the fourth was a bright white color. Perfect.

The goth sat back up on Tori's stomach and gently bent over to tie her two wrists to the headboard of her bed. She used the purple ones for that and turned around for her ankles. As she tied Tori's ankles together the Latina got a great view of the goth's wriggling bottom. "Like this?" Jade asked Tori when she turned around.

"It's…..new." Toei said. While she had read stories online pertaining to this sort of thing a few times she had never actually thought she'd be tied up. It was strange, but, not really in a bad way.

"I didn't tie them to tight, in case you don't like this. Tell me if you don't and we can stop, okay?" Jade reassured the bound girl. "Two rules Tori; you can't touch me while you're tied up and no screaming. We don't want to wake anybody up." Jade grinned.

The Latina nodded and shook with pleasure, and anxiety, as Jade's body roamed around her. The first thing her girlfriend did next was pull down Tori's pants until they were at her ankles and pulled her shirt up past her head. Her arms had even else movability now but Tori trusted Jade that she wouldn't be hurt.

Too much anyways.

Jade's tongue ran itself across Tori's right leg, from her ankle to her womanhood. Her pink organ glazed over her bronze inner thigh a few times before she lowered her mouth to the soft skin. She looked into Tori's eyes for conformation before she bit down. Hard. Enough for Tori to bite her lip to stop screaming in pleasure and to the point where Jade's teeth sank to far and droplets of blood appeared around her teeth marks. Jade sucked, softly, on the droplets of blood and grinned at Tori who was panting from the bite.

It was the first time that ever happened to Tori and it was so amazing, yet so painful and scary at the same time, the Latina's brain wasn't working properly. She was a mix of a pleasured high and it was so intense she saw spots. And she hadn't even orgasmed yet.

Tori let go of her lip and panted. "God, Jade, that was intense." Indeed it was, the bronze performer was shaking from the experience.

"Good." Jade grinned, running her hand up Tori's leg and softly pinching a spot of skin on her left leg, until Tori murmured in pain and pleasure. "I had no idea you where such a masochist." Jade grinned, moving up Tori's body so she could sweetly kiss Tori. As she did her hands moved to cup Tori's naked breasts, squeezing them playfully.

"I am _not." _Tori whined, pouting.

"You so are! Watch!" Jade grinned, biting down on Tori's exposed bottom lip. The Latina blushed, squeaked, but was turned on.

"Maybe a little bit." The Latina admitted, blushing harder.

Jade grinned. "Good." And she proceeded to tweak and tug at Tori's rosy pink nipples until she had the girl panting and moaning,

"God. Jaaadddeeee. Stop with the damn foreplay." Tori whined, twisting side to side. Jade only grinned. "I'm soooo wet." The Latina added and Jade, very uncharacteristically, gaped and quickly moved till she was over Tori's womanhood. "Finger me _now_." Tori said.

The Latina was thoroughly embarrassed and her heart was going nuts inside her chest. But she _needed_ to feel Jade inside of her.

Jade's soft pale fingers didn't hesitate and she slipped two of them inside her girlfriend. Tori moaned while Jade grinned and started a slow thrust into the bronze skinned girl. "Like this Vega?" Jade asked, grinning as she thrust her girlfriend.

"Yesssss." Tori moaned, bucking her hips as she did.

When she moved her hips like that, the force made her bindings even looser. In fact, she gave a simple tug and they all came off. Jade didn't notice; she was too busy looking over Tori's waist. Tori's drive to be on top hadn't stopped. "Jade! Stop! Stop right now I have to pee!" Tori whined, shifting side to side in a very strange version of the 'potty dance'.

"What the fuck? Really Vega, are you serious right now?" Jade whispered and stood up to let Tori off the bed.

However, Tori wasn't. "Nope, but I'm on top now West." Jade looked confused only for a second before she was yanked down on the bed and, in a flurry of bronze limbs Tori removed the little bit of clothes they were both wearing and had Jade tied up and exposed to her.

"Dammit, Vega." Jade hissed. "I hate being on the bottom!"

"Sounded like you where whining West. Sush, remember?" Tori grinned, putting her finger up to her lips in that universal sign.

Jade glowered and her eyes turned to slits. Tori giggled. "Don't get angry hun, k?" The Latina said and bent down to give Jade a quick kiss on the lips. "What were those rules? Oh yeah, no screaming and no touching when you're tied up. Got it West?" Tori asked. She fit rather comfortly to this role as top.

West did indeed 'get it' and she wasn't sure she liked it she preferred to be on top. However, when Tori's mouth enclosed the small dip in her shoulder and bit down that earlier thought was discarded and replaced by her body screaming for more. And more she got.

Tori peppered her pale body with soft pink bite marks; her shoulders, her thighs, her stomach and hips, she even landed a bite on the side of her bottom.

They kissed and Tori's hands traveled to Jade's breasts to squeeze and play with them. Her fingers, as well, danced across Jade's skin and tugged at her pink nipples. She had the goth moaning her name in mere seconds.

"I think you like being on the bottom, mhmmm Jade?" Tori asked, whispering into Jade's ear. The goth shivered but shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. Maybe I should try spanking you for lying?" Tori asked, grinning at the shocked look on Jade's face. "I wouldn't do that you Jadey. My parents are across the hall." She chuckled. "Oh my gosh, is the tough Jade West blushing? That's so cute!" Tori giggled.

Jade, in response, bit at Tori but being held down she only bit air. "I'm not _cute." _She muttered, looking at the purple carpet now.

"Jade I love you." Tori giggled, kissing Jade's lips once again.

**A/N: Hey reviewers! I just wanna say I love you all. XD Can we reach forty five reviews before the next chapter update?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my gosh! You people are awesome! I'm so happy you've stuck it through with me! And I'm not even half way done with this! I want to thank all of you! Normally I wouldn't have stopped writing but you guys and girls have kept me going!**

_Tooooorrrrriiiiiii call me! I need to talk to you! _

_. -Love, Cat_

"Ugh, answer your phone Vega." Jade mumbled, throwing a pillow over her head to stop the chatter of her girlfriend's phone. She just wanted to sleep and it was too early for this.

"Stupid phone." Tori groaned, reaching over to her nightstand and wrapping her hand over the shape of her phone. She pulled it to her and flipped the screen. The bright LED light was blinding and Jade groaned while Tori winced. "Oh, hey, it's Cat." She mumbled, after reading the text. "She wants me to call her." She said, sitting up in her bed. She looked down at her black-haired girlfriend who was trying to go back to sleep. "Should I call her?"

"No, don't call her. Stay here with me and let me fuck you senseless." Jade said, throwing the pillow off her head to smile coyly at Tori. The Latina laughed, a very sweet sound, and blushed. "How much time do we have left till we're supposed to be ready?" She asked, running her hand through her hair to smooth it down.

"Well I think I did more fucking of you then you did me last night." Tori grinned. She was a lot braver with Jade next to her, still naked, on her bed.

"Yeah, one time versus three." Jade stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, immature West." She giggled and kissed her. Jade's hand snuck over to Tori's bare bottom and pulled her closer so their breasts touched. They shivered at the contact and Tori shivered when she felt Jade's fingers clench and stroke her backside.

"Totally immature." Jade agreed, smiling.

"By the way we have fifteen minutes left till I usually start to get dressed and stuff. But we really need showers." Tori grinned.

Jade sniffed the air. "And you should wash your sheets to. Smells like sex."

Tori blushed but she looked concerned. "Do you think my parents or Trina will smell it?" Her worry evident in her eyes.

"Nah, just spray something in the air." Jade said. "So, showers?"

"Yeah."

"Ever have sex in one?" Jade asked.

Hot water rained down on the girls, steam flowing through the bathroom and fogging up the bathroom mirrors. The water hit the tub and made soft '_plop_s'.

The other sound was Tori moaning with her back against the wall, her legs spread apart with Jade's fingers working magic on her womanhood. The Latina shook, biting back a scream, as Jade slipped a third finger in her womanhood. Jade wasn't being gentle but it turned Tori on so much she didn't mind.

"Don't moan so loud or I'll gag you." Jade warned. "Someone is gonna hear you." She added, running her tongue over the spot on Tori's thigh she had drawn blood from last night.

Tori blushed. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Jade chuckled.

Tori remained quiet as Jade fingered her and they kissed again.

Tori, after they had gotten dressed, texted back Cat to tell her she'd talk to her later and shut her phone off. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Cat just that Jade was giving her a look that screamed that she was horny.

Jade relaxed in the passenger seat of Tori's car, her hand in Tori's. she marveled at how fast everything had happened. Just the other day she was the mean bitch goth girl in all black. Today she was still a mean bitch goth but one with a sensitive side who was also bisexual. And she wasn't in all black either. She had on a dark green top Tori let her borrow; along with a bra the same color but her panties where her own after they had been washed and she had a dark black pair of skinny jeans.

Tori was dressed in a bright pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and she had teased Jade by not letting her see what she had under them.

They drove slowly to school, almost running a light because they were busy looking into each other's eyes or Jade was busy running her hand along Tori's inner thigh.

School wasn't something they looked forward to. Jade still wanted to stab that bitch from class and Tori hadn't wanted to leave her bed, well, anywhere Jade was and they didn't have all their classes together.

The hallways where the same along with the lockers and wacky decorations; one could believe it was the same Hollywood Arts. But the girls knew it wasn't, not really. The school they knew was fun, energetic, filled with music and sound and dancing and laughter. But when they walked in, about ten minutes before any classes where going to start officially they could tell it wasn't the same school.

For starters there was no noise. Everything was quiet and grouped together by the main entrance doors. All eyes were on the two girls when they walked in. the second was the evil stares they received opposed to the happy glints in their eyes everybody usually had.

Jade rolled her eyes at them. They were like vultures, circling around them and looking for a place to strike. They would wait until either she or Tori cracked and swoop in with rumors and hate and bigotry and eat them alive. Jade promised herself she would beat back every one of them before they hurt her girlfriend.

She was confident, suddenly, when the thought that they protected each other; that Tori protected her as Jade protected her. She stuck her chin up, defiantly, and took Tori's hand in hers. They didn't scare her. Tori and her where dating, she dared to say they loved each other, and these prejudice kids weren't going to get in the way. She felt the pair of scissors in her pocket.

Sikowitz class was empty except for them and a few discarded backpacks from kids who wanted to be accounted for after they stroll into class later.

The only person there was the blond from the other day. The one girl Tori and Jade hadn't wanted to see for the rest of their lives.

She sat with her head up but she still managed to rapidly text someone after they walked in the room. She sat in the front with her back towards them but she turned around when the door opened and she quickly typed something into her phone. Then she had a smirk.

"Hey girls." She greeted cheerfully.

"Fuck off." Jade retorted. "We don't like you." She sat down in the back, on the opposite side of the class as the girl.

"But I don't even think you know my name. I didn't have time to introduce myself to you." She said, with a pout.

"We don't care. You're a bitch." Jade said, crossing her legs and holding Tori's hand.

"That isn't nice!" She said, pouting. Toying with them. Fucking around with them. "I'm Mikkeala by the way."

"Did you hear something babe?" Jade asked, resting her head on Tori's shoulder. The Latina looked confused by the conversation but she enjoyed Jade's touch. Jade enjoyed it to. And she especially enjoyed showing Mikkeala that she didn't care what she thought. Tori shook her head. "That's what I thought."

Mikkeala frowned. "My mother always said it wasn't nice to ignore people."

"Did she say you could grow up to be a small minded bigoted prick?"

"You're mean."

"You're a waste of oxygen."

"Why are you so mean to me Jade?"

"Why do you think I have a problem?" Jade snapped, glaring at her.

"Because the bible says gays aren't right." She said, doe-eyed. She didn't buy that. She was just a bitch.

"Fuck off." Jade growled, kissing Tori quickly. The Latina blushed.

"Jaaadddeee." Tori whined, embarrassed by the blatant public display of affection.

Jade giggled. That hadn't felt wrong.

The door opened and Beck walked in. He cast a glare towards the girls, the jealous prick he was, before he sat down next to _Mikkeala. _Jade gaped. She knew Beck was angry at her for dating Tori (Why she wasn't sure) but dating that bitch?

"Jealous still Jade?" Mikkeala asked, now no longer hiding her bitchy side her boyfriend was there to protect her.

"Nope. I've got Tori." Jade grinned. "But I do feel sort of sorry for Beck." She added.

Mikkeala gasped. "You're such a dyke!"

"You're such a bitch." Jade added, kissing Tori again.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for so long! Finals are this week so I had to study. :/  
But I hope I can still get some reviews. :3  
Say at least five more? I promise I'll update quicker. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews people **

"You're such a dyke!" Mikkeala spit out, angry that Jade was so cool about her taunts. So indifferent to her. It drove the blond to anger.

"You already said that. If you're gonna insult me and my girlfriend do something original." Jade retorted.

"Shut up!" She said. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. She was supposed to hurt Jade for a while more before the girl became indifferent!

"God, shut the hell up you stupid whore!" Jade yelled back. The girl looked shocked at such an insult.

"She wasn't the one banging someone in the janitor's closet." Beck muttered darkly.

"Beck!" Tori squealed. Did he have to mention that? And did he have to be such a jerk? "Don't say that!"

"Why not Tori, it happened. I saw it." Beck smirked.

"So? Don't go around mentioning it!" Tori blushed.

"Maybe I'll just tell whoever I feel like Tori." Beck growled. He and Tori had been okay friends before she went and started screwing his ex.

"Beck! Shut the hell up! Why do you have to be such an ass?" Jade hissed. "Why did I ever like you, ylu ass?"

"Because I made you scream really loud." He smirked.

Jade's eyes turned to slits. "Shut the fuck up." She hissed.

"Beck! Don't be such a jerk!" That was Tori yelling.

"Stop trying to tell my boyfriend what to do you dykes!" Mikkeala said, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, you stupid whore, do you have anything new to say? Shut the fuck up you stupid waste of oxygen!" Jade yelled, standing up to glare at the girl across the room.

The blond also stood up, arms at her hips, and lips pursed. "I'm not the one screwed up in the head!"

Jade's green eyes widened. Had that bitch really said that? She bit her lip, _hard._ She quickly felt the copper tang of her blood. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She couldn't crack this easily. She had Tori right there and Jade reached out and grabbed her hand. She needed to be strong but this bitch honestly believed her to be in the wrong. She honestly thought that Jade and Tori had a mental issue because they were gay. The reality of the girl's hate stung her, crushed her. The goth cracked, a tear escaped her, and she bolted out of the room. She couldn't deal with it. She knew Beck supported that girl but was too much of a coward to say that. But the boy she thought had loved her for almost three years hated the fact that she was a lesbian. She realized she was a full blown lesbian right then. Tori gave her a joy Beck could never fill. It was all too much to deal with.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, reaching out to her goth girlfriend as she sprinted for the door, tears running down her eyes. It was a slap to the face, screaming at Tori to alert her. Behind that tough and hard exterior Jade had up she was fragile. So fragile. And the girl that had caused her girlfriend to break was standing in the same room as her. "What the hell is your problem?" Tori yelled, marching up the blond. "Do you get some sick joy from being such a bitch?" she asked but before she could respond Tori swung out her hand and smacked the girl hard enough to leave both of them shaking. Mikkeala's face was a deep red though and that made Tori grin. It did kind of suck, however, that Sikowitz had walked in almost right after Jade sprinted from the room.

Detention was worth it though and Tori was fine with that. She expected it. She didn't expect, however, for her to have to call her folks.

"Mom! I'm sorry!" Tori apologized into the phone. She gripped the school's phone tight enough until her knuckles turned white and she thought the cheap plastic would break.

"Tori! You hit that girl! I can't believe this! You got into a fight!" Her mom gasped from her end of the line.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything when I get home, alright? I'm leaving now okay? I'll be home in half an hour; I need to get all my stuff." Tori explained. "I love you." She added before hanging up.

Her parents where pissed at her; she had hit another student. She got detention for a week because this was her first offense. Mikkeala didn't get off because, honestly, it was her fault. Tori sighed but then took a deep breath. They would want to know why she had hit the girl. And sticking up for a girl that wasn't a friend wouldn't be good enough. Almost, but not quite. She figured now more so than ever would be a good time to tell her folks about dating Jade and her bisexuality. She just hoped they were understanding about it.

She left the principal's office and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She had texted Jade a few minutes ago but hadn't got an answer. She made her way to her locker, and was putting away a text book when she felt arms wrap around her waist and soft lips press against her cheek. "Jade?" She asked, turning around.

It wasn't Jade.

"Heehee, it's me silly! Aren't I allowed to hug you anymore? Or is that girlfriend privilege only now?" She giggled.

Tori blushed but smiled and hugged her friend back. "Hey Cat. Sorry I never texted you back."

"It's okay. But I heard you got into a fight today! Why? What happened?" Her red headed friend asked, worry in her eyes.

Tori smirked. "It's okay, I'm fine. It's just that this girl, that blond bitch, made Jade really upset and she was being such a bitch and so mean I just….hit her. Now I have to go find Jade and tell my parents about us."

"Uh…..me and Jade dating Cat. I'm bi." Tori explained. Hadn't her friend got that?

"Ohhhhh." Cat giggled.

"Why did you say girlfriend privileges if you didn't know that?" Tori asked, smiling.

"I said girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I meant best friend." Cat giggled.

Tori rolled her eyes but grinned. "So, you don't care?"

Cat shook her head. "Jade's kind of scary but as long as you're happy." The redhead grinned.

"Cool, do you know where Jade is?" Tori asked.

Cat shook her head but didn't actually answer. Seconds last she felt a stronger pair of arms wrap around her waist, pull her away from Cat and kiss her neck. "Hey there. I heard you hit that bitch for me. Good job Vega." Jade chuckled. Tori grinned harder and almost melted into the goth's soft embrace.

"Yeah, I did. And now I need to bring you home and show you off." Tori mumbled.

"You're coming out now?" Jade asked. "Is that the best idea? I mean, aren't they mad at you already?"

"Yeah, but, I want them to know why I hit her. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, of course Vega." Jade grinned, kissing Tori on the lips now after turning her to face each other.

Cat squealed and giggled. "So cute!" She laughed and began to skip away. "Have fun!" she added before leaving.

Tori rolled her eyes and smirked when Jade frowned. "I'm not _cute._" The girl mumbled and they made their way to Tori's car. The Latina thought of asking where Jade went but the girl seemed too happy to disturb with painful memories from the morning.

Tori took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking body. She was so nervous. She had been brave about the idea of just coming out to her family in school but she wasn't sitting across from them then. She didn't have to see her parents' hard stares.

Jade was sitting next to her; seemingly calm herself and Tori took reassurance in that. Their hands did not touch at the moment but laid lamely at their sides. Tori took another breath and exhaled slowly, counting to ten in her head until the breath was gone. It was an acting exercise to calm nerves. But this wasn't acting, this was her life.

"We're waiting Tori; why did you hit that girl?" Her father asked. His gaze wasn't as hard as her mom's. She snuck a quick glance in Jade's direction.

She opened her mouth to speak but her voice hitched and she couldn't talk. Her eyes stung as she tried to muster the voice to say something. _I'm bisexual. _The words refused to come out of her mouth.

"Tori…can you do it?" Jade whispered. Tori nodded, smiling.

"Mom…..this is Jade." Tori started.

Her mother nodded. "I know, she's been over before." Her voice was covered by a thin layer of confusion. Where was Tori going with this? "She's your friend, right?"

"No, she isn't." Tori said, her voice then seized, and an invisible force chocked her but in seconds she battled it away. "She's my…uh…girlfriend. I'm bisexual. That girl was bullying Jade so, uh, after she wouldn't be quiet…I slapped her."

Her heart shuddered, gasping and smacking against her chest like some wild animal in a cage. Her blood rushed to her cheeks, her face, and she felt faint. She began to sweat and suck in small breaths quietly, wondering what her parents would say. She felt the seconds tick by, as if walking through cement she felt the air thick around her.

"Tori…..are you sure?" Her father asked. Though, the fact she hit the other girl for being a bitch did make him want to grin.

Tori bit her lip, gulped, and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Well….I guess you can't have boys _or _girls sleep over." Her mother chuckled, smiling.

Tori grinned, her white teeth sparkling as they spread across her cheek. Her heart subsided in its rapid beat and the blood began to flow normally again. "Mom!" She squealed.

"You're our daughter; we'll always love you. No matter what." Her father said and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. Her mother also joined. "And you, Jade, better not hurt her." He said, though he smiled. He found it weird to give that line to a girl but he would get over it.

"You mean it?" Tori asked, her grin almost hurting her cheeks.

"Of course." Her mom said and everybody was grinning; even Jade.

"Young lady, I don't mean to pry, or to rush you or what not, but shouldn't you tell your parents?" Her father asked.

Jade bit her lip, looking down. "Honestly when I tell them I think they'll hate me. If….if they do…..could I stay here? At least for a couple of days or something?" She asked, biting her lip harder. Her fingers curled into fists but they relaxed when Tori put her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh gosh, of course Jade! I'm sorry you even would have to think that! You can stay here as long as you need to. Just…on the couch. At least till, you know, we can trust you two together." Mrs. Vega said, giving a sad smile.

Tori and Jade blushed but nodded. A 'so embarrassing' was mumbled from under one of the girls breath's. Tori's father pushed a wireless house phone over to Jade; it looked old still however. Jade briefly wondered if it worked. She picked it up, feeling the plastic against her skin. It was her turn to take in a deep breath.

She was ready for this. She had Tori, Cat, Andre, Tori's family, and she could handle whatever her parents said. And if they rejected her? She had a place here.

She dialed her house number. It was left to voicemail. That didn't matter, she had the perfect message. "Mom, Dad, it's Jade. I'm a lesbian, I've got a girlfriend. I don't care what you think of me but I'm happy and, uh, I guess I love you. Later." She said….her voice not shaking even once.

She realized then she was ready to face anything; Mikkeala and Beck, the school's lack of acceptance, the performance that they still had to do, and life in general. She was ready for all of it.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I love you all and am so glad you stuck with me through this! I'm sad this is the final chapter but, yeah, it's over. A sequel might be in the works, who knows. I'm pretty sure I'll do a few more one-shots of this pairing but I hoped you all loved it. :D **


End file.
